Memories of the Broken
by ShimoRyu
Summary: Two young teenagers awaken in the middle of a road after being found by a group known as the shepherds with no memories of their past but their names. With only this knowledge (and their skill in strategy and battle) Ronin and Sumire follow the Shepherds through the path that fate has set in place in hopes of regaining what they have lost. Basically Fire Emblem Awakening Main Story
1. Chapter 1

So, Yes, this is an Awakening Fanfic. Yes, I am following the main story. Yes, I have both the Male and Female main characters. No, it will not follow the main story exactly precisely, for that would be boring!

Alright, so, I'm trying my hand at and Awakening fanfic since it's my second favorite game (right behind the Koei Warriors Games!) and it will be the main story with my own Ideas thrown in. There will also be pairings, but since it's based on mt recent playthrough I will not (and can't really because I don't know them yet) tell you what they are directly! You can check my profile for pairing updates.

Last note is that I would like to thank skulledRenaissaince for her help in making this the story that it is now through suggestions and editing and also thank her for the title suggestion! :)

And without farther ado, let's begin!

* * *

Prologue 1

A small village on the outskirts between Yilsse, Valm, and Plegia was under attack. Strange beings that looked like normal humans, but purple in color and that had bore glowing red eyes were the attackers. The once peaceful village was now in flames, beings that consumed and licked at the fragile wood that held the people together. The shambles of a once-lovely race was being guarded the best it could by its two leaders, Rairakku and Airisu. Rairakku had a slightly curved sword drawn and and Airisu was firing continuous fire spells, formed from the spell book in her hands. Both of the two village leaders knew that all chances of victory were hopeless, but they would buy the rest of the village as much time as they could.

"Mama! Papa!" A girl who appeared to be about ten years old with a determined expression on her face quickly ran over. She was holding a large stick in her hands as she stood by her parents.

"Sumire! What are you doing here!? Go and retreat with everyone else!" Her father shouted as he fended off two more of the strange beings with two swift sword-slashes.

"I don't want you two to die though…" The little girl said with the uttermost simplicity, barely holding back tears. Rairakku was about to say something yet again, but her mother took a far more kind and gentler approach. "I'll go with Sumire." She said with an unusually serene look and tone. Accepting the fates as it came. If they were to be separated, so be it. But the emotions behinds human eyes were not the same as their will. First, it was the rushing of possibilities in her head, Then it was her turn to struggle to hold back tears. "I'm sure we'll see each other again my love. Come Sumire, let's go."

Sumire of course did what her mother asked without hesitation and followed, but Airisu prevented her from so much as looking back for even a second. When she had said that she was certain that she and her husband would see each other again, she had not meant in this life. She was referring to the one after, in a graveyard of spirit. The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to watch her father slowly wither away in front of her. Sadly, it was going to be the other way around.

Just as the two were about to make it to their well-deserved freedom, one of the red-eyed beings struck Airisu down with an axe. A heavy blow that revealed the crimson beneath such fragile skin. It was a terrifying thing to watch, and it could never be comprehended unless you were a witness. Sumire shrieked and tried to run to her mother's side, but she was only shooed away by a weak hand. "Sumire run, run! Don't look back until you've run as far as you can! Know that you're father and I have always loved you…" A sad moment of silence filled the woman's voice. How she wanted to say more than she had time for. But she could feel the cold hand, referred to as death. It told her to say farewell, before it was too late.  
"...Goodbye my dear." These were the last words that she would ever hear from her mother. Those words that were spoken with the last of her strength. Sumire both took them to heart and obeyed them without a second's hesitation. She had left behind all she had known, a life changed with just one attack.


	2. Chapter 2

I have absolutely no notes for this one...

* * *

Prologue 2

Plegia. A land where a group known as the Grimleal (worshipers of the dark dragon Grima) held much of the power. A land of politics and magic that was constantly fighting against each other, to the death, for power and wealth. This was the place that young Sumire fled to upon the final whim of her parents and the destruction of her village. Here she came across (or rather literally walked into) a family of three consisting of a tall, sinister-looking man, a young woman with platinum blond hair, and a boy about Sumire's age, who was holding the woman's hand in turn and had the same strange hair color as her own. The stranger, the man gave a slight smirk as he stared down at the little girl in front of him. "Are you lost, little one?" His voice held a strange touch of kindness. Anyone with a silver tongue was versed in the ways of conversation.

Sumire slowly looked up at him, moving her gaze away from the ground that once held so much blood. Her dark brown eyes conveyed only sadness, and not a trace of fear. "I am not lost. Well… Sort of not lost. Mentally I am. My village was attacked and destroyed by monsters, so there is nowhere I can dub as 'Familiar.' Perhaps I will forever be lost. I fled at my parents demand…"

"I'm assuming that your family did not make it out then?" The man asked and Sumire sadly shook her head. The young woman spoke next. "If you need somewhere to go, why not come with us? I'm sure that Ronin here wouldn't mind having a friend around." The boy (now known to be Ronin) smiled and nodded happily. With that response, there was not much room for argument. And the ten year old mage could not find it in her heart to reject the young Ronin, shattered as it was. Sumire gently grasped the woman's hand and began to go along with them on their way home. Just as they were walking off, Ronin spoke up. "Hello, my name is Ronin, but my mother already said that so I'm pretty sure you know. What's your name?"

"I'm Sumire." The young purple-haired girl replied with only a half-forced smile. "Pleased to meet you."

* * *

Many years passed since that moment. Throughout these years, Sumire and Ronin trained along-side one another under the watchful eyes of their father, the man who Sumire now knew as Validar, and the mother, the woman who went by the name Fraya. It soon became known to Validar that his adopted daughter possessed a great gift for strategy and magic, while his son possessed great skill in critical thinking and swordsmanship. The constant days together only strengthened their bond, as well as their skill when working as a team. Both children had been completely aware of what he was planning for their futures, however. In the near future, when the clock struck twelve on the twenty-first of June… as soon as Ronin turned eighteen, his mother took him and his sister aside and told him of his father's plans. His plans to make Ronin the vessel of Grima, and place Sumire as the strategist of the Dark Dragon. Waking this dragon would easily cause the destruction of the world as they know it, but Fraya was a talented mage. She gave the two of them a choice. She could send the two siblings far away from Plegia and Validar to a place where they could be safe from this plot, or they could stay here and accept the destiny their father had set out for them. Being the vessels of a such a terrifying creature was not appealing in the slightest. The two chose to be sent away, regardless of what consequences were brought upon them because of this. Their mother quickly prepared the spell, but the moment the spell was near completion, Validar caught them. He attempted to break his wife's concentration with a spell of his own, but it was too late. The two teenagers had already been teleported away…


	3. Chapter 3

This is where the story that all of you fans of the games know actually begins!

* * *

Premonition: Invisible Ties

_Two men stood fighting against a mage in a large, circular room that seemed to have no end. The battle to the death, to decide the fate of legions and citizens alike was smack-dab in the middle of this intimidating place. One wielded a sword and was charging forward, only to miss several times, and block and dodge several blasts of dark purple magic. The other was hidden in the confines of a cloak and was currently charging up a lightning spell, his hands that wielded the tome crackled with vicious energy. However, the mage that the two men were fighting quickly disappeared to somewhere. The sword wielder glanced up and shouted as he pointed at the ceiling. "Up there!" The dark mage was floating above the field of battle. The cloaked mage then launched his orangish-yellow lighting blast at his opponent, only to have him shout, "You fool!" As he disappeared once again, this time re-appearing back on the ground. Then the dark mage fired another blast of dark magic towards the sword wielder which swiftly hit its mark, knocking him to the ground. The sword wielder now knelt there defenseless. The dark mage cackled and shouted, "Die!" As a blast more powerful than any before flew towards the weakened warrior._

_The cloaked mage, who was still standing, was not planning on letting that happen. He fired a lightning bolt to counter the dark magic, thus saving his friend's life and causing an explosion of bright light to fill the room. As the light faded, the two mages stared each other down, both looking like they were ready to finish this._

_At that moment the sword wielder got back on his feet and stood by his friend. "This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us Ronin, and no 'destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"_

_The cloaked mage, Ronin, nodded. "Alright Chrom, let's do this!"_

_The two of them quickly moved in to attack once more. The sword wielder, Chrom, was the first one to get into attacking range. The dark mage just simply let off another cackling laugh at this point. "Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" Chrom wordlessly charged forward and swiftly slashed at the mage. The blow was certainly non-lethal, but it did enough damage to send him stumbling back a ways. The dark mage of course sent Chrom staggering back again with his retaliation attack of another dark magic blast._

"_Need a hand?" Ronin appeared next to Chrom, and launched a blast of lightning magic that, once again, did not kill the dark mage, but certainly did some damage. The dark mage's next swift retaliation greatly weakened Ronin and sapped away much of his strength. However, Chrom had regained his balance at this point, and pressed the attack onward to launch the final blow. The lethal sword strike hit its mark, and the dark mage fell to his knees as he began to fade into energy that was the same color as his magic._

"_This isn't over… Damn you BOTH!" The dark mage had just enough strength to launch one last giant blast of magic that was aimed right at Chrom. However, this attack did not hit its intended target. At the near-last second, ronin knocked Chrom aside and took the blast for him. As his friend was knocked to the ground, Chrom quickly ran over to him._

"_Are you alright?" He asked, as Ronin weakly nodded. "That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now…" Suddenly Chrom's voice began to fade into the background as Ronin developed a piercing headache. Chrom once again asked if his friend was alright, but his voice did not make it through. Just a moment later, Chrom's eyes widened and he stumbled weakly backward. A jagged bolt of lightning magic had been stabbed through his heart, still sparking and crackling with energy. "This is not your… Your fault… Promise me… You will escape from this place…" with those words Chrom collapsed to the ground, dead. And as Ronin looked at his hand that still had a few sparks of lightning dancing across it, all that could be heard was the cackling laughter of the deceased dark mage…_

_in his head._


End file.
